Serpiente de largas piernas
by kvvillarroel
Summary: Quinn Fabray es la tipica chica molestosa, como cualquier buen perteneciente a la casa de Gryffindor, y ahora se encuentra castigada en pociones por una mala broma... que le traera el castigo? Faberry! glee y Harry potter!
1. Chapter 1

Las horas se hacían eternas y la poción parecía no querer resultar esta vez, mire a mi alrededor y maldije aquella broma que ahora me tenía hasta tan tarde en la clase de pociones, es que no entendía que tan malo podía ser agregar un par de ingredientes de más en la poción de Finn, Hudson era un estúpido como el mismo no se dio cuenta ¡Además Santana también estaba involucrada!

Una vez más agregue el último ingrediente, y la estúpida poción que debería quedar de un color rojo intenso, volvía a quedar azul.

-¡Maldita sea!- doy un golpe a la mesa y la poción fallida cae al piso rompiendo la mesa y varías cosas más- ¡No debería estar aquí! ¡Tengo práctica de quidditch!

-¿Aun aquí leona?

Suspiro pesado, mi mayor pesadilla, salvo obviamente que seguir aquí, entra con aire engreído y superior, como toda una serpiente… Rachel Berry.

-Hola castaña, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo haciendo un favor- coloca una gran cantidad de papeles sobre el escritorio, mientras me mira.

No puedo mantenerle la mirada, no puedo mentir, me siento enamorada de esta tonta serpiente de largas piernas bajo esa falda, lo cual es raro porque es baja, pero esas piernas. Prefiero mirar el suelo, y tratar de arreglar el desastre que he creado.

Me distraigo unos segundos, hasta que siento sus pisadas y logro ver sus largas piernas salir del salón cerrando tras ella. Alzo mi mirada perdiéndola en un suspiro, ¿alguna vez podre evitar que me tiemblen las piernas al verla?

Cuando mi vista se dirige al frente del salón, un mensaje, hace que deje todo de lado y tirado, podré cumplir con aquella poción en mi próximo castigo.

Pensar que solo dos palabras me hicieron salir corriendo tras mi serpiente: Me gustas.


	2. Chapter 2

Corría por los pasillos como si un dementor la estuviera siguiendo, las piernas de la rubia parecían no tocar el suelo mientras corría buscando en cada parte a la serpiente…

Y es que más bien ella se sentía como un dementor, desesperada por un beso y eso es mucho decir de Quinn Fabray, después de todo por sus labios habían pasado muchos chicos y recientemente chicas, pero desde siempre este enamoramiento por Berry la traía mal y ahora que sabía que tenía una mínima oportunidad debía encontrarla, no podía perder un segundo más de su tiempo.

-¡Quinn! ¡Quinn! ¡Fabray! ¡No puedes correr por los pasillos! – una pequeña asiática a la cual había hecho girar como un trompo al pasar a su lado le gritaba- ¡Fabray! ¡Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por…

Las palabras se quedaban en el pasillo, pues ella seguía avanzando, no importaba cuantos puntos le quitaran, ni mucho menos cuantas personas la vieran, solo había un propósito ella…

De pronto ahí estaban, bajo esa corta falda, las piernas que la hacían derretirse durante el día y quemar como fuego durante la noche.

Y se lanzó, se lanzó como si fuera el último partido de la temporada y necesitara desesperadamente atrapar la snitch, así se lanzó a su cadera pegándola contra uno de los tantos muros de la escuela.

-¡Merlin! ¡¿Qué te pasa Fabray?! ¿Qué te…

Y la calló de un beso, acorralándola entre su cuerpo y la pared, mientras que sus labios se movían desesperados sobre los de Rachel como bailando una danza ardiente, que a la vez Berry le devolvía con la misma intensidad.

-¡Eso es hot hermano!

Se escuchó desde la mesa de Gryffindor en el gran salón, porque si… ahí estaban, en medio del Gran Salón con todos ahí observándolas besarse, en algunos casos con asombro, en otro caso, como el del chico del mohicano de los leones con un serio gran problema entre los pantalones.

-¡Wanky!- al lado de la puerta se encontraba Santana abrazada a su rubia Raven quien las miraba con una sonrisa mientras daba pequeños saltos de alegría.

O no, claro que no, Quinn-leona impulsiva- Fabray no volvería estar tranquila lo que durara su vida en Hogwarts, pero eso no le importaba mientras tuviera a su serpiente de largas piernas al lado… claro cuando pudiera cerrar sus ojos y su boca de incredulidad… quizá tuviera que llevarla a la enfermería.


End file.
